


Gherkins

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: ALL the Tylers!, Family Dinners, Flight Into Hull, Food, Parallel Universe, Pete's World, Tentoo is a picky eater, and the Doctor ruins it, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: During the first Tyler family dinner in the parallel universe, Jackie discovers the Meta-Crisis Doctor's hatred for gherkins.





	Gherkins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just found this hilarious in Flight Into Hull, I just kept thinking about Jackie picking the gherkins out of Tentoo's food before giving it to him. 
> 
> Also, that audio made me so emotional and I wasn't ready. I really hope Big Finish makes more in the series! (I would cry if they made one with a full cast!!!)
> 
> P.S. I'm only saying this because I'm American and I had to look this up, but gherkins (I THINK, if Google didn't fail me) are pickles! Or at least like pickles.

            The first time the Meta-Crisis Doctor ate gherkins, Jackie Tyler thought he was going to die.

            It was the first dinner they had all together after returning from the other universe, and it was strained from the beginning.

            Jackie could tell that Rose wasn’t completely happy. She was making an effort, but Jackie saw a look in her daughter’s eyes that she recognised from the first time the Doctor had left her here. The Meta-Crisis, on the other hand, was trying to be extra cheerful, and it seemed like he’d been grinning non-stop for hours. However, despite his best efforts, there was still a somber mood.

            If the party was a little tense, at least the food was wonderful. Jackie had pulled out all the stops for her family. She had spent half the day cooking (with no help, she might add) and now she was ready to finally sit down and enjoy it.

            The meal started out normal, almost…perfect. Jackie took notice of everyone: Pete’s praising comments; Tony’s wide grin; the Doctor’s whisper to Rose that earned him a grin and an elbowing in the side. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to go back to normal.

            Then, of course, _he_ had to ruin it all.

            A loud clatter shattered the quiet atmosphere and Jackie just about jumped out of her skin. She watched the Doctor lean back in his chair and grab his throat. “I think I’ve been poisoned!” he choked out.

            “Poisoned?” Jackie exclaimed.

            Rose was already on her feet, shifting the Doctor in his chair. Pete ran to help her. Jackie grabbed Tony in her arms and turned to leave. She hated not helping, but she knew she would only get in the way, and she didn’t want Tony to see this.

            “Mum, I want to help!” the toddler wailed, squirming in her grasp.

            Jackie heard a long sigh from the Doctor.

            “Doctor?” Rose asked.

            Jackie turned back around and saw the Doctor sitting up again, taking in huge gulps of air. “I think I’m all right,” he panted. “Blimey, what was that?”

            “Well I didn’t poison anything,” Jackie said, “so you can stop looking at me.”

            “What did you eat?” Pete asked.

            The Doctor frowned. “I don’t know, it was sort of crunchy and...sour.” He shuddered.

            Jackie glanced at his plate. “Gherkins?” she exclaimed. “Are you allergic or something?”

            He pulled a face and sniffed. “I don’t have allergic reactions, but that was the worst thing I’ve ever tasted. No offense, Jackie,” he added.

            But for once, his comment rolled off her back. “You just acted like you were going to die because you didn’t _like_ them? Tony, don’t take notes.” She opened her mouth to continue on a tirade, but then the unexpected happened.

            Rose laughed.

            Everyone else was silent for a moment until the Doctor joined in, then Pete and Tony, and finally even Jackie found herself laughing.

            That was when Jackie decided that the interruption (and insult to her dinner) was worth it to hear Rose laugh again.

            But, from then on, she didn’t let the Doctor within five feet of gherkins.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a slightly longer fic about this audio as well that's more shippy with Tentoo/Rose; I should be able to put it up later today! :)


End file.
